Freddy Krueger
Freddy Krueger is the main antagonist of the 1984 classic horror film, A Nightmare on Elm Street, and its many sequels; as well as the true main antagonist in the crossover film Freddy vs. Jason. He previously fought against Wolverine in the sixth episode of Fatal Fiction, Freddy Krueger VS Wolverine. History Ever since birth, Frederick Charles Krueger had always had it rough. In September 1942, he was born to a nun after she had accidentally been locked in a room with a hundred patients, who all violently raped and abused her to the point where she was barely alive. Four months later, Frederick was born as his mother had died during childbirth. He was sent from orphanage to orphanage where the other children teased and mocked him, calling him the Son of 100 Maniacs. Frederick was finally adopted by an abusive alcoholic named Mr. Underwood. This, combined with the bullying he had to endure at school, caused the soon to be serial killer to take his first life: A hamster. As a result of the psychological and physical torment he had suffered over the years, a teenage Freddy had started to cut himself with a razor, which made him feel good. Ironically, Freddy soon used that very same razor to kill Mr. Underwood in cold blood. He then moved to Springwood, Ohio, where he could start over with a wife and child... and also as a child murderer, seemingly dishing out "revenge" to the children that had mocked him. With his heinous actions gaining him the nickname, the Springwood Slasher, Freddy loved to capture, torture, and kill kids in a boiler room within a power plant he previously worked at. But one day, Loretta, his wife, found out. Obviously not wanting to be caught, Freddy strangled her to death in front of his own daughter. His daughter, Kathryn, swore to her father that she would never tell anyone about the murders, then she broke her own promise and told someone about them. The twisted story was then put on the news where Freddy's mother committed suicide, but luck was on the murderer's side as he was released due to a lack of a search warrant. However, the furious parents took matters into their own hands and found Freddy to dish out their own form of punishment, tracking the killer down to his boiler room where he was planning to skip town. The parents stopped him before he could and burned the building down, spelling the end for Krueger...or so they thought. Before Freddy was consumed by the flames, Dream Demons approached him and and made a deal for Freddy to become their "agent" in exchange for him to continue his killing spree as an evil spirit. Since he was lacking an actual physiclal body, he would kill them inside their dreams, which would kill them in real life. And so began the killing spree of one of horror's most iconic murderers. Info Background * Fredrick 'Freddy' Charles Krueger * Age Undetermined * Height of 5'10 * Springwood Slasher * Serial Killer * Right-Handed * Primary Location: Springwood, Ohio * Kills people in their dreams * The bastard son of 100 maniacs * Mainly portrayed by Robert Englund Natural Abilities and Weapons * Whatever Freddy does to his opponents in the Dream World occurs in the real world * Can use telekinesis powerful enough to bend Steel * Exploits fears/weaknesses for creative killings * Teleportation * Shapeshifting * Regeneration * Impossible to kill in the Dream World * Pyrokinesis * Draws power from the Dream Demons and the fear of others * Mainly uses a bladed glove with four blades * Superhuman Strength, durability and speed in the Real World since he was able to take fight on par with zombified Jason Voorhees * Melee Range * Has not shown a limit on stamina * His skeleton was stronger than two grown men Faults * Vulnerable to Holy Water * Not known for being a skilled fighter * Fear of fire... apparently * The Dream Demons count as outside help * Loses most of his power when he exits the Dream World * Far too cocky, even if he can afford to die Gallery Freddy Krueger.jpg Trivia Category:Combatants Category:Loser Category:Villains Category:Characters with claw weapons Category:Movie characters Category:Horror characters